Eir
Eir is an Olympus combat medic android who was discovered by Apollo. She has since become his girlfriend and intends to help humans following her directive and using the medical expertise she was designed with. She is played by Corrin. Lore Eir was created by an android production company called Olympus. They created her so that she would be able to become a medical droid that would help out in the battlefield. However she was completed right when the company went bankrupt so she was never sent into the field. After being left alone in the hospital she went to for trials she was found by a scavenger searching the hospital. Said scavenger fixed her up and kept her for two years before passing her onto a friend that would be able to keep her maintenance up. The android was still able to go about her medical training under her new caretaker. Unfortunately, she had lost a patient during this timeframe and that is when she developed the tendency to overwork herself and drain her battery. The five year mark hit and Eir and her caretaker went to a nearby village to help any sick village people/refugees. Eir was asked to travel to a nearby warehouse to see if she could find any medical supplies. But when she arrived she only managed to find expired medicine and broken down equipment. While she was searching for anything that might be of some use she stumbled upon another android from Olympus by the name of Apollo. Her caretaker stumbled upon the other android shortly after and transferred guardianship to Apollo when she realized that he would be able to take better care of the medical droid. History/Biography A Blossoming Love After being taken in by Apollo, him and Eir would spend much time together as he tried to teach her about the world and emotions being the much more experienced android. Overtime their interactions with one another lead to Eir gaining romantic feelings for the man who took her in and the two began to go out on dates becoming a couple. On one of these dates at a bowling alley Eir tries to throw her bowling ball down the lane and does not let go ending up stuck at the end of the lane. Apollo is able to pull her free and examines her for any issues. They realize that her power core has started to malfunction from overwork leading many glitches and issues. Thoth While out on a date at a coffee shop in Japan Eir and Apollo are approached by another android from Olympus who identified himself as Thoth. Thoth states that he’d been searching for 2 other Olympus androids after only recently coming to have his own sentience. The android shows signs of malfunctioning his head twitching and speaking quickly. Eir initially showed discomfort but with Apollo’s reassurance they agree to help the new android and take him into their home. A New Friend The three Olympus androids one day set out on an expedition to an abandoned Olympus cargo ship in order to find usable parts to keep for spares or repair their already somewhat worn down chassis. On this ship they were able to hack into terminals processing data and finding something hidden on one of the upper layers of the ship. Reaching this area the crew of androids is able to recover a spare power core that they would be able to use to repair Eir and an A.I. companion that has started to deteriorate. They leave the ship with their haul returning to their apartment. Repaired After this expedition Thoth was able to scan and ensure that the core was safe to be swapped out with Eir’s repairing her and making it safe for her to go out in public unattended. As a celebration of this Apollo would take Eir out on a date to The Purple Lotus where she was free to explore to her heart's content. Personality Eir’s personality is very much one of a caretaker. She makes sure to take care of the patients with as much compassion as she can muster. Believes in peace and detests all sorts of violence against sentient organics, even when it is necessary. She doesn't understand why humans and organics would desire to harm one another. As an android she still sometimes fails to understand certain emotions however. Powers & Abilities *Android Body - As a non organic Eir cannot be poisoned, does not need to breathe, and is resistant to most forms of blunt physical attacks as her body is composed of titanium. *Electromagnetic Convertor - Eir's body has a specialized mechanism built within that provides resistance to electricity based attacks. This does not however stop lasers which can cleanly cut through her body. Any electricity converted recharges Eir and can even boost her abilities. *Curietio Spray - Eir can use a specialized healing spray made from a rare flower called Curietio that she dispenses from her hands to seal and heal open wounds. Her spray is made to heal burns and it also can heal bullet wounds. But the wound has to be cleaned out first so that there is no leftover metal in the body. The healing spray can remove poisons and toxins. The spray also heals 3rd degree burns as long as the size of the burnt away skin does not exceed that of an entire upper torso. Using too much Curietio on a patient can cause their heart rate to increase and she cannot heal wounds from large caliber sniper rifle rounds. Trivia *Eir and Apollo’s song is Honeybee by Steam Powered Giraffe Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/xcorrinx *Twitter: https://twitter.com/xCorrinx Gallery Eir VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-15_00-10-11.269.png Curietio.png|Curietio, The flower used to make Eir's healing spray. Category:Characters Category:A.I.